More Than Meets the Eye
by come down from your tower
Summary: In which Kim is clearing all of the Ricky Weaver memorabilia out of her locker and Jack being, well, Jack. / One-shot. Kick friendship


**Author's Note: **I randomly found this short while searching through my documents and I decided to share it with you all. :) Also, I have something I need to address. To the two guests who actually think i'm Leo Howard, _I'm. Not. _I'm seriously just baffled at the thought that not one, but 2 people think i'm a boy. And another thing, please don't leave another inappropriate review on my story again. I really didn't need to read that (you know who you are). This little fic is based after the Ricky Weaver incident. It's slight Kick, but it's mostly friendship. Sorry. And when you see stuff in _italics, _it's their thoughts. I hope you enjoy this short fic, it's kinda crappy, but cute. xx

**Summary: **In which Kim is getting rid of every Ricky Weaver fan item she owns, and Jack being.. Well, Jack.

**Pairings: **Jack/Kim friendship.

**Warning: **One curse word. Hey, new record for me! I guess you could classify it under 'Hurt/Comfort', but I'm not going too. It's like the darker meaning behind the incident, except not really.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kickin' it.

* * *

Kim sighed as she popped open her locker, the poppy, auto tuned voice of Ricky Weaver blasting through the empty halls, posters and pictures of his face staring back at her, taunting her. She had learned earlier that her teen idol turned out to be a total jerk, resulting in her throwing him into a mexican buffet (not that she's complaining). Even so, it saddened her to know that the boy she obsessed over and spent endless hours of time and money on only ended up just choosing her for her looks.

One by one she peeled the posters of the bottle blonde singer off of her locker, resisting the urge to gnaw his doll head looking face in her teeth and instead choosing to throw them away in a nearby trash can. His nonstop singing was starting to eat away at her patience second by second before she finally snapped and forcefully ripped the music player out of her locker, smashing it on the ground and stomping on it several time with her gold ballet flats, the skirt of her purple dress slightly rising up each time her foot impacted onto the machine.

Jack anxiously sped through the halls of Seaford High, looking around desperately for his blonde best friend. He knew she was feeling hurt, angry, and upset, and that instead of pounding Ricky's face in like he so desperately wanted to, he needed to be their for her. He stopped running when he heard a familiar grunting noise, followed by the sound of smashed equipment. He smirked. _Found her._

He walked over to the frustrated blonde, crossing his arms and leaning against the locker next to hers, an amused smirk on his face. "I take it you're a bit angry?" He said innocently, grinning smugly at her.

Kim let out a frustrated huff, pausing from destroying her music player and whirling around so she could face Jack. "Really, how the fuck did you figure that out?" She snapped bitterly. He was a bit taken back by the venom in her tone. Usually their sarcastic banter was witty and playful, having no real bite to their words, but this time it was different. Kim was tired, frustrated, and admittedly, upset. She wasn't in the mood for Jack's cracks, and had no problem showing it.

Jack's smirk melted off of his face. "He really hurt you, didn't he." He mumbled, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. Kim didn't respond, she didn't need too. Jack could read her like an open book. He knew when she was sad, angry, frustrated, etc. She couldn't hide anything from Jack, not matter how hard she tried.

Kim went on with clearing out her locker, refusing to look at Jack. "It hurts that he only saw me as just another pretty face, just like everyone else." She blurted out, looking down at the stupid dress she paid for just to impress Ricky. _Ugh_. The thought of it made her want to slam her head into a wall. Dresses weren't her thing. She liked jeans and comfy t-shirts, not fancy clothes and flats. But she spent her money on the dress anyways, just because she didn't want to look like an idiot on stage in her jeans and worn out sneakers.

Jack knew that Kim's sentence had a much deeper meaning to it then just revolving around a pop star. She had told him countless times about how she was put down for being blonde and pretty, underestimated for her intellectual and athletic ability as well. Jack knew Kim was a very smart girl, and had a lot more to her then just her blonde hair and doe eyes.

Jack smiled softly at Kim. "I don't think that." He offered, causing Kim too look at him with interest. "I know there's plenty more to you than just your looks. I know you're smart, independent, strong willed, and very sarcastic." He added with a playful smirk, causing Kim to roll her eyes, a small grin played on her lips.

The pair looked at each other for a moment before Kim linked her arms around Jack's neck. "Thank you, Jack. For being my best friend and knowing there's more to me than what everyone else seems to believe." She whispered, burying her head into his neck.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly running a hand up and down her back while smiling "No problem, Kimmy." He whispered back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Told ya it was short! Haha. Did you like it? At first it was a bit shorter and was a lot shitter because, let's be honest here, 4 months ago I was a shit writer. And yes, I do realize it's almost 4 in the morning (at least for me anyways) but what can you do? I'm probably never going to do another one of these crappy, unfinished fics again, unless I get requests to. Also, if you haven't read my recent 2 shot 'Christmas Elves', I recommend you do! It's long, cute, and has tons of Kick. ;) Who doesn't love that? Haha love you guys! xx


End file.
